In series vehicle production trim parts may be fastened to body parts and trim the latter towards the vehicle interior. It is customary here that functional parts, which are fastened to the body parts, are also covered by the trim parts, with the result that occupants cannot see the functional parts. For any repairs or special settings of the functional parts, it is then necessary to remove the trim part, that is to say to dismantle it from the body part.
In order to reduce the work for this purpose, it has been disclosed to secure individual parts, such as exit lights, such that they can be dismantled, in order for tools to reach the functional parts which are arranged behind them. Nevertheless, the dismantling work continues to exist.